Talk:FFF
I've heard the term Faction Farming; but I haven't heard the term FFF (Fast Faction Farming) used in-game. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:10, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :I see it all the time in places like Vasburg Armory. Then again I see FF more often. Perhaps there should be a page that contains this information too? I don't think it needs its own article. Bubbinska 21:37, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Barek, go to Lutgardis Conservatory and you'll see people asking for "FF" and others asking for "FFF" (i.e. they don't wanna go with those who like to Chest farm, or those who fail their points or those who don't sacc quickly). This is the notation as it stands. --Karlos 10:50, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Correction There IS a way to FFF for Balthazar faction...Trapping groups in Zaishen Elite and Zaishen Challenge. FFF The information in this page was originally talking about the Securing Echovald Forest Quest. However, FFF stands for "Fast Faction Farming" and as such this page should not only focus on this quest. Luxon, Kurzick, and Balthazar all have fast methods for faction farming. map added map stub, anyone cares to make map with run destination that can be used as reference point for people who are learning this run? Ideally not only denoted destination but also best run paths. Grima.worm@seznam.cz 10:11, 21 June 2007 (CDT) History So... we had a reasonable article for fff pre-build whipe, we whiped it as it was mostly builds, now we have this poor excuse for an article? /vote delete or restore previous article, minus builds. --BlueNovember 15:21, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :how deep in the history were the builds? I tried to find em briefly but didn't seem em.Crypt Tick 11:13, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Kurzick only all of a sudden? Why is this listed with the Kurzick FFF but not the Luxon FFF, JA? That's pretty biased. 24.116.147.78 20:48, 23 June 2007 (CDT) I vote that the information regarding the Kurzick version of FFF be moved to its own page and links to it and JA are put on this page. It would clean it up a ton and lose all bias. DavimusK 20:50, 23 June 2007 (CDT) BALTHAZAR FFF Information and suggestions for Balthazar faction point farming below: Zaishen Challenge and Elite? Should we mention Zaishen Challenge and Elite as the fastest most reliable source of Balthazar faction farming? They do have a cap (2k for Challenge, 6k for Elite), but all other ways of gaining Balthazar faction aren't reliable because they involve fighting against other people which doesn't guarantee anything. The best way to farm both Zaishen places that I know is to use a trapper group. Snow Phoenix :Training Arena. The Hobo 21:06, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::FFF does not refer to Balthazar faction. ~ Nilles (msg) 05:24, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Well, why not? The most common is Kurzick faction, but couldn't we include Zaishen farming? It's fast, and you farm faction. If that isn't FFF, then what do you call it?Silver40596 11:31, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :A waste of time. -Auron 11:34, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::How is it a waste of time? It's a very fast way to unlock skills for PvE. And it DOES fit the terms of FFF, as I said. If you don't agree, then make a way to differentiate between the two...if it's fast, farming, and for faction, then it's FFF. Silver40596 10:34, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :::"Zaishen farming" and "FFF." Both terms are already in use. -Auron 01:23, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Thank you. Silver40596 09:43, 14 July 2007 (CDT) LUXON FFF Information and suggestions for luxon faction point farming below: New Luxon FF http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Recall_Luxon_Arena_Faction_Farm I dont know why people rate it low but I can get alot more faction faster with it compare from beaker hallow. Scout the Coast was said by someone duplicate of Securing Forest It's not as fast as the Kurzick FFF, but it's better than Duel of the Houses and the Luxon quests. link titlelink title Luxon: Breaker Hollow/Cavalon suggestions I was surprised when I checked here at wiki that there was no suggested build, or walkthrough for the Breaker Hollow fff run (Cavalon is good too, just a bit longer run). When I go to wiki I always like to see a suggested build for whatever I am facing. At any rate, with that in mind, here's my 2 cents for the luxon fff run. I use a war primary so adjust your build as needed. My build: OQMU0k4StKTDGDFtR0F3icFpFTfA. I use zealous sword, and sup tactics and sword runes. The team: 2 hybrid nukers, a hybrid mm, Tai, Gita, Ying, and Argo. The hero builds: OghkowLFTCiTvYs6nRG4Cah1jZA, OgVEMjyby5oO6FjV/cPgWgMwFA, OAJUUYzaJcNLV0QVATUVvOPnqDA. Hard Mode: I do this in both normal and hard mode with this build, but frankly the slighly higher faction that hard mode offers I think is offset by the extra min or so that it takes to do a run. In hard mode the approach is slower because the buggers are smarter, aggro easier, and they often target the nukers first, and the rits throw up their spirits quicker. Also, in HM in the actual battle the buggers target frozen soil so it makes it less useful. One other strange thing I noticed about hard mode is that the arena spawns with the 'no-aggro' (won't fight) bugged teams much more often (at least for me) than in normal mode. Hard mode still works with this build, but all in all I prefer normal mode for speed and ease. I strongly suggest picking up the luxon priest blessing for 100g immediately outside of town. The main reason being you get additional faction pts for each kill. **If Breakers Hollow is owned by Kurzick faction then use Cavalon since the priest outside of Breakers will just give Kurzick faction points/kill blessing. Cavalon is just a bit longer run, but the same (or sometimes fewer depending on aggro) buggers on the way to the arena. Various thoughts: I tried the interrupter hench in town, but found him ineffective in this team. Adding in the rit hench is fine, but makes for a slower run. I found adding in rust, frozen soil, and primal echoes pretty well negates the bugger rez in battle (in normal mode). As a matter of fact its sort of overkill for normal mode, but if you do HM you probably will want all three. The mm is used more as a mean poison bomber than a true mm...but it is still very effective. The ele skills have a lot of high energy cost (25) but if you watch them work you will see that they very effectively manage their energy with these skills. I do suggest you use your favorite build as opposed to mine for the primary. The only important skills from my primary war build are the 'watch yourself' and on occasion 'ebon battle standard of courage' (specially in HM) because they help protect the team. I am sure many other professions and skills would protect the team equally or better. Oh, and I can't take credit for this build, I found something like it somewhere (I forget where) and I modified it a bit to suit my needs. I always laugh when people quote a 2 min run for such and such build, then I try it and it takes 10 min. However, in this case I believe I can safely say this team build will get you a 2 min run pretty consistently in normal mode, at least once you get used to it. Crypt Tick 10:04, 23 September 2007 (CDT)